Changed
by YuugaoOne4
Summary: What if Ino wasn't the first person Sakura met... what if their were four people in the team..and Sasuke wasn't the person who left...what would change and who's lives would get caught in the crossfire of events? Let's find out!


Changed

Yes well, I realize its been some time since my last story, but lately my writing skills have improved and I decided to take some time to rewrite some of the chapters and stories that I started some time ago. I've also read other stories and want to be creative while also being a little more realistic about certain things and have my stories mirror my maturing skills. So I'm redoing this story and adding new stories soon I hope. That being said I will keep going with my stories while creating new ones, so thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. This isn't an author's note only, this is also the first chapter of my new story so I hope you enjoy reading it as I have writing it, and I'm not in my twenties since I'm not sure if I will continue with this hobby at that age and beyond, but you never know. Anyway, enjoy!

"Lord Hokage, I'm already aware that you have knowledge of myself." This coming from a six year old little girl with pale blue hair that had a silver-tint coloring in the sun. She was currently wearing a grey t-shirt with the picture of an elegant outline of a metallic silver lion with a mane full of various colors within blue, purple, and black. To go with the shirt were dark grey shorts that came a centimeter or so past the knee and to finish the look black shinobi sandals. Hidden by her shorts was the 10 pronged seal with the kanji for '_**Shimo**_'. This was to contain the 8-tailed lion that her father Yakuru, and some of his warriors found and sealed inside her. The plan was to use her as a weapon to take over and control more land. This plan didn't work out for said father and the rest of the small, but strong Village Hidden in the Sea. Of course, it wasn't well known and since it's left to said young girl it never will. Lord Hokage looked at his crystal ball and repeated the knowledge that she gave him. "Apparently, you have no family to speak of in existence and you have a kekkei-genkai?" "Yes, it's called the Kazahana and it's more like an evolved power of the Sharingan and Byakugan of this village." Sarutobi nodded at this. "Your power is also something worth looking into. You're obviously better than my most advanced ANBU, and though this power is still below mine I'm sure in time you will become above my strength. Maybe even be on par with the Sannin in time. Yes, from this you are a fast learner which will only add to your abilities." "And?" "This doesn't even add to your medical abilities which are above our own hospital and we're considered the top notch." "So I have heard in my travels." "My dear girl, you are welcome to our village, would you need money or anything?" The child looked at him with a blank face that has obviously seen more than what would be preferred towards one of her age. "Arigatou Lord Hokage, but I have come upon enough money to match with your clans at the most." "As long as you're sure, is there anything you require?" "Yes, I request to not attend the academy until graduation. I may be above your shinobi ranks, but to make things easy I will go through the period time to be in a squad until after I make Chunin." Sarutobi thought about this for a few minutes. _**'Keeping the girl under wraps will keep those wanting her power from noticing her for some time. Hopefully, she will find friendship and the like which I hope will keep her from being brainwashed by Danzou. Yes, just have to keep an eye on her here and there…it'll work.' **_ "Yes, that can be arranged. Is that all?" " Yes, again I give you my thanks. My name is Amaya and it was nice to meet you." With her introduction to the Hokage done, Amaya poofed out of the office. Having a fairly good feeling that she would've been accepted into the village, she had already bought a house in advance that was pre-furnished. It was less of a house and more of a miniature mansion. On the outside it was a shade of a dark beige and creamy looking light brown. On the inside though, most of the house was grey with a wall or so a specific color of purple or blue that she picked herself. Normally, it should look like a train wreck on the inside, but the way it was done along with the color itself made it blend together in a way that may have been found relaxing. _**'Shimo, I believe it's time to see our neighborhood.' 'I believe you may be right child, though I don't know why you said what you said to the old man.' 'Simple, I don't want to give away everything about us. Don't trust anybody you're not familiar with remember?' 'Smart child, very smart. It was obviously a good thing I at least got a smart vessel, though that wouldn't really fit since we became one hm?' 'I suppose it wouldn't since we can't be separated which doesn't make us a Jinchuriki either.' 'Ah yes, I forget humans know only of the nine tailed beasts who came from the ten-tailed one. They don't know that a few of said beasts separated some of their large chakras to develop and evolve into another tailed-beast. Foolish humans hahaha!' 'Yes, well I'm happy to be above them in any case, now let's see what we can find in this dull place.' **_This plan thought out she locked and sealed the door with her chakra, in this way she would be alerted if anyone or thing came into her home immediately.

Sakura

Near the outskirts of a park a young girl the same age as our other main character was crying and being bullied by a small gang of girls with numbers of about 3-5. The leader Ami Yamamoto, was well doing what female bullies do best. "Hahaha! Your freak of nature, I don't know why you just don't leave this village. You're weak and what sane person wants to be seen or known by you?" The rest of her little group laughed with her and joined in on the name calling and sometimes a few slaps or hits were given. _**'Why don't they leave me alone? I don't do anything bad to them' 'Outer, it's gonna be okay! Just hold out a little longer and they'll leave.' **_"Hey, leave the girl alone." Amaya was just walking past the park when she heard the sound of hits being delivered and the quiet sound of crying. Sakura looked up to see who was defending her and saw a beautiful girl. "Tch, why would I, Ami Yamamoto, most popular girl in school listen to you?" This was said from her in a snobbish voice. "It's quiet easy actually. Leave her be or I will wipe the ground with that shit you call a face." Ami looked incredibly insulted that someone would insult her beautiful face that graced the world, or so she thought. She wasn't ugly yet she wasn't some raving model either. "I'd love to see you try!" Ami ran at Amaya with her fist cocked back ready to throw a punch. When she got close enough, she threw her fist out waiting to meet her face when Amaya simply slid to her left, grabbed her fist and kicked her quite some distance away. "!" Ami landed in a painful looking way that made you flinch away from the event while Amaya looked on in boredom. "L-Let's g-g-go girls." She said shakily to put up the front that she was fine. The other girls part of her group simply ran for it after getting her off the ground. "Hmph, bunch of fucking weaklings really." "T-Thank you." Amaya looked at the other girl with cherry blossom pink hair and bright emerald eyes, though she herself had pale blue hair and bright violet eyes. Amaya crouched down and looked at her for a minute. "You're not much of a freak since I also have odd coloring too." Sakura looked at her with new eyes. "I'm Haruno, Sakura! What's your name?" "Amaya. Why didn't you just beat them up or something? They're not that strong really." Sakura looked down, "I'm the weakest in my class physically and my parents are civilians so they can't really help." After saying that Sakura waited for her to insult her or something of the like. "Well, since I'm not gonna have much to do I suppose I can teach you myself. Come on, we can go to my personal training grounds." Amaya started walking away knowing that it wouldn't mattered if Sakura came or not since she didn't care to much about her training. _**'Heck Yeah! Finally, some descent trainin! Go Outer!' 'She didn't hurt me or anything, and she's gonna train me! I'm not going to let her regret her choice.' **_This decided between herself and her Inner, Sakura quickly caught up to Amaya. This started a training schedule where after school Sakura would go and train with Amaya, and watch while she practiced or trained by herself. As time went by Sakura just moved in with her after Amaya met her parents, who thought she would be a good influence on her. Amaya went from 'taichou' to 'Onee-sama' after some time and Amaya didn't mind since Shimo and her became fond of Sakura like their own sibling. With this trust built between them Amaya told Sakura everything about her past one day while sitting on their cushions in the living room while drinking a cup of tea. Despite everything about her past and the knowledge of her demon, Sakura still accepted her and if anything she just looked up to Amaya even more than before. "Sakura, the time's coming that Shimo and I think it'll be ggod if you learn how to re-seal, well my seal. If the time ever comes were I use more demonic chakra than I should it may open the seal and while we have bonded it doesn't mean that letting the seal open would be safe." So, Amaya showed and taught her imotou about her most sensitive spot on her body. On the outside of her right thigh to be precise. "Onee-sama, what are we gonna do when we're split up into teams?" Amaya set her homemade takoyaki down. "When that happens we just let it happen. I'm still going to train you it'll just be harder to watch over you or for you to help me when needed." "Okay, Onee-sama, where did you learn how to cook so well!" Sakura was eating a small feast with onigiri, beef stew with rice, dango with kiwi-orange sauce and beef and vegetable stir fry. "I taught myself, along with some tips and recipes I learned in my travels." Sakura looked like she was going to ask a question but hesitated. Amaya gave her a look, "I can teach you Sakura if you want. It's not too troublesome." Sakura looked up happy and surprised. "Thank you Onee-sama!" That said, they continued their meal with Sakura asking questions or just talking a little.

To Be Continued


End file.
